primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Nigel Marven
Nigel Marven was a married documentary presenter. Biography Episode 3.4 Nigel was working with the camera team from the Evening News newspaper who were planning to expose the operations at the Anomaly Research Centre and the anomalies to the media and public eye. Nigel was driven to the Airport hanger where he discovered a giant Anomaly. Shortly after the group set up the cameras, nothing came through the Anomaly making Nigel very impatient. However at this point a Velociraptor came through, Nigel was over the moon at seeing a live Dinosaur. He then identifed it and beckons it, but despite it biting him and running back through the Anomaly, Nigel was still happy. Suddenly a Giganotosaurus appeared through the top of the Anomaly and apparently ate Nigel alive. Real Life Nigel Marven (born United Kingdom, 27th November 1960) is a British wildlife presenter, television producer, author, and Zoologist. Nigel Marven played himself as a cameo in Primeval. He studied botany at Bristol University until the age of 22 when he left to begin his career at the BBC Natural History Unit in Bristol. Over the following years he worked firstly as a wildlife documentary researcher for such programmes as My Family and Other Animals then went on to produce such series as The Land of the Russian Bear. He enjoyed a 12-year professional collaboration with David Attenborough whom he holds in high esteem. In 1998, he moved to ITV where, to his surprise, he found himself being asked to present wildlife documentaries as well as producing them. Nigel is also known from his work with the Walking with Dinosaurs sequels. Chased By Dinosaurs, two episodes (The Giant Claw and Land of Giants) featuring Marven, stars the vegetarian therapod Therizinosaurus, and in the second he takes a look at some of the largest dinosaurs, the apex predator Giganotosaurus and the massive sauropod Argentinosaurus. Marven returns in the trilogy Sea Monsters, trying to survive seven of the most dangerous seas in Earth's history; featured creatures include Giant Orthocones, Cymbospondylus, Dunkleosteus, Basilosaurus, Megalodon, Liopleurodon and Tylosaurus. Nigel also stars in his latest ITV special: Prehistoric Park, six episodes in which he tries to rescue Tyrannosaurus Rex, Mammoth, Smilodon, Microraptor, Arthropleura, and Deinosuchus from extinction by using a method somewhat similar to Primeval's anomalies; a controllable "time portal". The creatures would then take residence at the fictional modern safari park of the title name. He is known for his unorthodox, spontaneous, and daring style of presenting wildlife documentaries as well as for including factual knowledge into the proceedings. This has led some people to compare him to Australian; Steve Irwin. In his first television series for ITV, Giants, he swam with a great white shark without the protection of a cage. Other scenes included him having a goliath birdeater spider, arguably the largest spider in the world, walk over his face, and grappling with a fifteen-foot rock python deep in its underground lair. This style of presenting has won him many viewers to his succeeding series' and to date he has presented 21 wildlife series' for TV. The number of creatures that have been covered by Marvin that have also appeared in Primeval should be noted. These include: *Arthropleura (Episode 1.2, Prehistoric Park) *Deinosuchus (Fire and Water, Prehistoric Park) *Giganotosaurus (Episode 3.4, Chased by Dinosaurs) *Hesperornis (Episode 1.3, Sea Monsters Trilogy) *Liopleurodon (The Lost Island, Episode 5.2, Sea Monsters Trilogy) *Mammoth (Episode 2.6, Prehistoric Park) *Mosasaur (Episode 1.3, Sea Monsters Trilogy) *Pteranodon (Episode 1.5, Episode 2.2, Episode 3.10, Chased by Dinosaurs, Sea Monsters Trilogy) *Smilodon (Episode 2.3, Prehistoric Park) *Terror Bird (Episode 3.6, Episode 4.7, Prehistoric Park) *Troodon (Extinction Event, Prehistoric Park) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (Extinction Event, Episode 5.5, Prehistoric Park) *Velociraptor (Episode 3.4, Fire and Water, ''Chased by Dinosaurs) Trivia *The end credits for Episode 3.4 credit Nigel Marven as "Documentary Presenter," suggesting that the presenter seen in ''Primeval may not have been Nigel Marven in-universe, and was simply portrayed by him. *On YouTube, rumors say that Nigel didn't get eaten by the Giganotosaurus but fled through the Anomaly and went to the time period of the Giganotosaurus, knowing his appearence in Chased By Dinosaurs on the first episode Land of the Giants. Marven, Nigel Marven, Nigel Category:Males Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Civilians Category:Civilians involved in incursions Marven, Nigel Category:Deceased Category:Creature victims Category:News Related